Incest
by soybean7
Summary: Exactly what the title says. EdXAL. Don’t read if you hate things like this. Ed is struggling for his feelings towards Al. How can he deal with this pressure without losing his self dignity and Al’s love for him as a brother ?


* * *

**First of all : I do not OWN these charcters/names/etc etc i wish i did but i would probably fail as a manga-ka not to mention a crowd of people thinking of sick. So anyways this Story is titled "Incest" you should know what that mean. If you don't ! You don't like yaoi. Leave. Don't like incest. Your'e an idiot for even CLICKING this story. So anyways enjoy for serious readers. Oh and don't mind the spelling issues or grammer issues if you see them . okay bye and enjoy ^-^**

**

* * *

**

"Al..." Edward panted. He was gasping hard as he clung onto the wall with near desperation. He was in the shower with the cold water striking his back like a thousand bullets and panted hard as he felt Alphonse against him. A groan escaped his lips that were now glistened by the water. He muttered Alphonse again. He loved the ways Alphonse touched him. Touch him in ways he could only dream. Yes, _Only_ in his dream. There was no Alphonse with him at the moment He was outside reading The art of alchemic transmutation circles. He pressed his body against the cold tiles. A shiver escaping down his spine. It felt like Al's armor. He tried kissing the wall and licked it letting out his wildest urges and focused it onto just that one spot. And that alone. His fingertip against the wall was becoming hot. Ed slowly escalated to the ground with the water streaming off his face continuously . He sat hunched over stroking his hard member. Closing his eyes to get the full experience. He reached his climax making the white river wash down the drain. Then the bathroom was silent with only the shower on. A tiny smile cracked onto the golden eyed boy's face. His eyes lagged behind sadly and he chuckled. He chuckled as he thought of what people would think of him . Someone who's in love with their brother ! Not only that but he's the great hero of the people and a Alchemic prophecy ! Jacking off to his own flesh and blood. Hysterical !He knew that if anyone saw him right now they would think he was Pathetic....Not an alchemist prodigy. But a sad and good for nothing sinful boy. A muffled sob escaped him and then he teeth gritted trying not to bawl like he wish he could. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheek disappearing down the drain. Wishing he, himself would disappear.

"Hey , Ed !" Al said pointing at a section of the book he was holding. They were in the library trying to find out more about the Philosophers stone.

They weren't getting any closer to their goal.

"Uh,yeah , Al" Ed replied setting down his own book.

"It says here that the Philosophers stone can be founded in Egypt !"

"Al. You know better than that...if we don't know the location why do you think they would know the location ? And especially put it in a book so that everyone could read it ?"

A laugh echoed in Al's armor.

"I know that brother...It's just that...You haven't been talking for while..."

Ed looked surprised at Al.

"You know how I zone out when I'm reading"

"I know that but...You would usually check on me if I found anything...that usually in the time period of 3 or 4 hours at least..."

"You _time _me." Ed chuckled

"Haha...It comes naturally....But...lately..."

"Yeah Al" Ed said turning back to his book

"I've been thinking..."

"Yeah thinking about what ?"Ed said slowly getting absorbed back into the book. Al was taking a long time to get to what he wanted to say. What else but to continue reading ?

"About if maybe we may never get our bodies back..."

Ed's eyes shot open and then narrowed. Al's armor shuttered.

"You know we'll get em back" Ed said

"Yeah but...We haven't gotten any where..."

Ed's eyes softened...

"Oh..Al..Is this about you not feeling human again ?" Ed frowned. He remembered the last time that happened. Al ran away and He couldn't find him for a week almost killing Ed with panic and worry. It was fine that Ed had problems but he would never allow himself to let Al have problems. He's already caused enough to him.

"No ! Not at all !" Al said his voice getting high pitched. It was hard to resist.

"Good." Ed said getting up he walked over to Al and hugged him. The cold armor hardly penetrating his black vest. But Ed felt it. It felt good.

"Ed." Al said "This isn't necessary..."

"What..you don't want your older brother hugging you ?" Ed said jokingly

"No , it's just tha-" Al began to say

"Hug me back then...." Ed murmured

"Uh-"

"Please...Al..Hug me back"

"Hm but someone might see us...brother your acting weird"

Ed felt Al's metal arms wrap around his waist squeezing his body against it. If it wasn't for military discipline he would have jerked himself violently onto his brother. How he longed to be held like that .His armor..It felt like the bathroom tiles....it must have been minutes before neither one of them talked.

_One day I'll get Al out of this armor and then maybe , Just maybe we could finally tou-_

"What a heart wrenching scene from the best of brothers !"

Ed let go of Al Immediately looking at the doorway at colonel Mustang catching the two boys off guard.

"What do you want ?" Ed shouted

Mustang face went blank and Ed realized he used a tone at the wrong time.

"Careful full metal or I'll burn your research with a snap of a finger" Mustang chuckled. He strode into the room kicking away piles of books in his way. He was now standing in front of Ed looking down at him.

"Have you found anything of value for your search ?" He asked

"No..." Al answered looking away from his face

"Ah..I see" He smiled. His eyes drifted from Ed to al " And how are you Alphonse..I haven't seen _you_ in awhile ?"

"I'm doing fine sir !" He laughed nervously. It was eerie the way Roy said that.

"What are you doing here ? " Ed said not wanting Al to talk to Roy.

"I came to tell Al that it's time for him to leave. The Library is closing" He said

"Hold on ! We're almost finish then we'll get out of your hair."

"I said _Al _. You're staying here...We have matters to discuss..."

"Like what ?"

Roy looked at Al then Ed.. Ed caught the drift and looked back at Al.

"Okay Al you know what to do here and then go back to the house...Okay?"

"Uh..Okay brother...I'll see you later..."

"Yeah....."

He followed Roy out of the library. Roy was walking at an un usually fast pace. They then entered into his office. Wine was on the table.

"Uh, Mustang...What's this about ?"

"Hmmm Mainly...Us"

"...I said not at headquarters mustang..don't you listen ?" Ed snorted

"Please. Have a seat."

"Why ? I could be doing more research on the stone"

"As your commanding officer"Roy said with authority

Ed grumbled and plopped into the sofa. Roy smiled and walked over with too wine glasses in his hand.

"I hope you like vodka"

"Your giving a 15 year old _vodka._ Your setting a bad example for me..." Ed said taking the glass and sipping some

"I hope so."Roy leaned in and kissed him making his tongue climb around into Elrics mouth making him groan. He felt Roy's cold hand traveling up his vest and running it self over his harden nipple.

_Why couldn't Al do this to me ? Why do I have to hide my feelings ? Why the hell were we even born brothers? _

Roy had managed to take off Ed's shirt without realizing And nibbling onto his ear he traveled to the Elrics neck sucking and licking it making Ed moan a little louder. Lightly nuzzling the younger boys neck making it tickle.

_Born Brothers. Were suppose to love but not in such a way. It's incest. And sinful. _

"R-Roy" Ed muttered

"Yeah ?" He said between kisses

"Stop."

Ed was getting turned on. But not because of Roy but because he was thinking of his way Al would touch him ans kiss him. He wanted to stop but those words seemed to be on a queit auto and his body wouldn't stop. Then a picture of his deceased mother smiled back at him with sympathy and entrust him with Al's safety. Ed eyes were becoming moist but caught himself.

"I-I-I said to fucking stop !!!" Ed shouted pushing Roy off of him. He was heaving and wiped off his lips and looked at Ed with annoyance.

"What ?!"

"I-I have to go tonight colonel...I have things to do." Ed said jumping out of the couch and grabbing his shirt which was now snarled onto the ground.

"Like what ?!"

"Sorry Mustang...But not tonight"

"....Why ?! So you could leave me and then go fuck your brother instead !"

Those words stung at Ed.

"W-why the hell would you _say _that ?! What the hell _made _you say that ?!" Ed shouted angrily

"I see how you look at your brother. No normal siblings look at each other like that"

"Do we _seem _normal !? I have a missing arm and leg and my brother is missing a whole fucking body ! How the fuck can anything be _normal _for us ?!" Ed was pissed off and Roy immediately regretted what he said. It just came out. He was mad about the sudden stop...But maybe he went too far this time...Roy sighed and looked at Ed.

"I'm sorry....I didn't mean anything by it.."

"Yes you did. You said I wanted to go home and fuck my brother. Weren't those your exact words colonel. " Ed hissed

"Well that just slipp-"

"Whatever..I don't time for this. I have things to do" Ed exited the room slamming the door behind him. Roy looked at the Vodka on the table and then the couch and sighed heavily Somehow he would need to fix this.

The street lamps were on and no body was roaming the streets. The moon lingered over Ed like a black rain cloud. Ed kicked rocks and bottles. Whatever was in his way to relive some frustration but he couldn't help it. Nothing was working for him. What Roy said and what he was thinking when they were together. It was haunting him. His gut was caving in and his heart was ripping to nothing. It was like the day their mother died. It was tearing his very psyche apart. The gravel underneath his feet approached Ed and Al's temporary lodging. Al fingered the knob and he pressed his body against it as he entered the home moaning loudly. He knew what he wanted tonight. And this time he felt it was okay to commit one last sin. Just so happen Al heard and came to see if his brother was alright. But he wasn't. What Al saw wasn't his youthful brother but someone who looked hungry for something.

"Ed...Are you okay ?" Al said running over to help his brother with whatever was wrong with him.

Ed looked up and smiled weakly.

"No Al, I'm not alright..." He said

Al gasped. He wasn't use to his brother asking for his help. So something was indeed wrong.

"Can you walk ? Can you breath ? Are you sick ? What wrong ? What do you need ?!" Al said determined to help . He was really worried. Especially how Ed looked.

Ed staggered closer to Al and placed his hands onto the younger one's chest and he pushed sending Al down to the ground.

"Oops Al. I'm sorry." And laughed

"That wasn't funny brother ! I'm worried"

Al tried getting up and his body became strangely heavy. His white eyes saw his brother on top of him.

"I want you to touch me , Al. "

"What ?" Al said taken aback did his brother actually say that.

"You said if I needed anything. And this is what I need." Ed said leaning forward to kiss him on his helmet.

"Okay this really isn't funny Ed get off me now" Al said

"No !" Ed shouted with plead in his eyes. This was his once chance why would he lose that. He grabbed his brothers arm and placed it onto his cheek making it caresses gently against his smooth skin.

"I want to be touched ." Ed said

"I-I...Ed..."

Ed moved the hand to his chest closing his eyes and panting slowly descended. He felt his pants getting tighter .He made it go lower and lower till it was near the waist of his pants. Al didn't know what to say. He had no idea how his brother felt. But he did feel that his brother has been struggling with something else besides gaining their bodies back. But this....

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. cus i sure didn't ! I hardly read it over or even went to see if i needed more details hoped u use ur imagination :P. Oh yeah and this story was inspired by a doujinshi i read but tht was a LONGGGG time ago :O i forgot the title ! . but once i remember i'll make sure to give credit to them. Okay so review bye and have a good one xDthis story sucked didn't it ? :(**


End file.
